PRINCE CLASSROOM
by Wazuka Haruru
Summary: Yang aku inginkan adalah sebuah pengakuan, kebebasan dan kasih sayang.
Prince Classroom

By Haruru

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris (EXO)

Others Cast : Huang Zi Tao as Tao (EXO), Xi Luhan as Luhan (EXO), Choi Jin Ri as Sulli (FX), OC.

Gendre : School life, friendship, family.

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : Ide dan jalan cerita sepenuhnya oleh pemikiran author

Warning : Typo merajalela

Note : Ini adalah ff pertama Haruru, harap dimaklum jika ceritanya jelek dan aneh.

Happy Reading everyone!

Pelajaran yang paling aku tunggu adalah matematika, bahkan aku ingin setiap hari ada pelajaran matematika. Namun sayang pelajaran yang sangat aku tunggu itu haya ada seminggu dua kali. Aku sangat antusias ketika pelajaran matematika tiba, tapi aku antusias bukan berarti aku suka sama matematika tapi aku suka sama gurunya.

 _Eits_! _Jangan salah paham dulu_. Aku suka sama gurunya bukan berarti aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintai pacarku, aku menyukainya dalam hal lain. Dia adalah _songsaengnim_ yang paling dekat denganku di antara yang lain, aku menyukainya karena dia itu orang yang baik dan perhatian, ketika dia mengajar perasaan aku jadi tenang suaranya itu begitu merdu sehingga membuatku menjadi nyaman saat dia mengajar, semakin lama dia mengajar dan menerangkan pelajaran, semakin aku benar-benar meresapi pelajaran yang dia terangkan, sehinga semua yang dia terangkan akan masuk dalam mimpiku.

Itu memang yang aku tunggu ketika pelajaran matematika, saat dia mengajar aku pasti akan tidur nyenyak senyenyak-nyenyaknya, bahkan aku rasa ketika Han _songsaengnim_ mengajar semua murid akan merasa bosan dan jika tidak mau mendengarkan lebih baik tidur. Ketika dia mengajar itu lebih ampuh dari pil tidur yang pernah dokter berikan padaku. Jadi, jika aku ingin tidur nyenyak tidak perlu mahal dan repot beli pil tidur suruh saja guru Han mengajar matematika satu bab pasti aku akan tidur satu abad.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

 _Ah sial! Aku tidak suka bel istirahat berbunyi saat berlangsungnya pelajaran matematika_.

"Ok anak-anak silahkan istirahat―," kata Han _songsaengnim_ sebelum dia pergi, dia membereskan bukunya di meja guru. "Dan Kris kamu temui Bapak, di tempat biasa." Lanjutnya pergi keluar kelas.

Kenapa dia menyuruhku menemuinya, apa aku mau dikasih peringatan karena selama dia mengajar di kelas 2-2 aku selalu tidur dari awal dia mengajar sampai sekarang yang sudah semester dua, aku belum pernah memperhatikanya saat mengajar. Tapi kenapa dia bilang bertemu di tempat biasa, bukanya kalau mau memperingatiku dan memarahiku karena tidur di jam pelajaranya yaitu di ruang BK.

***HARURU***

Aku menyusul guru Han yang sudah dulu berjalan menuju tempat yang dia bilang tadi, tempat yang biasa kita gunakan ketika ingin ngobrol berdua, di atas lantai tiga kelas 3 yang tepatnya di atap kelas tapi ini bukan atap karena di atas sini tidak ada genting, gentingnya terletak di atas atap ini ( _seperti balkon lah bisa dibilang begitu_ ). Biasanya di sini aku juga sering menyendiri ketika aku galau atau sedih dan juga kalau aku malas belajar aku pergi ke sini untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukan yang bisa membuatku tidur.

"Kau tidur lagi saat pelajaran berlangsung?" sambutnya setelah aku sampai di balkon. "Bagaimana kau mau maju kalau terus tidur saat belajar." Sambungnya menasehatiku.

Aku menghampiri guru Han yang sedang asik melihat para muridnya di bawah, sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus roko dari saku celanaku.

"Memangnya mau maju kemana?" tanyaku sambil memegang dan memutar-mutar satu batang roko yang belumku bakar dan sisanya aku taruh kembali kesaku.

Dia membalikan badanya dan melihatku sedang memegang roko, dia mencoba mengambil roko itu dari tanganku namun aku menghindar agar dia tidak mengambil roko itu.

"Kamu ini berani-beraninya meroko di depan guru,SINI!" gerutunya sambil terus mencoba mengambil roko dari tanganku. Karena cape aku mempertahankan sebatang roko yang hanya bisa kunikmati asapnya saja akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkan guru Han mengambilnya."Pantas saja _abeoji-_ mu selalu memarahaimu, kau memang nakal." Katanya sambil memasukan roko yang direbut dariku ke saku bajunya.

"Aku begini karena dia juga, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjadi seperti ini." Gumaku berjalan menuju pagar balkon untuk bersender.

" _Abeoji-_ mu meminta rangkingmu berada dijajaran 5 besar semester ini."

"Aku gak minat, lagian juga kemarin aku menepati rangking 12, setidanya aku tidak jadi yang terakhir."

"Kau ini! Jika tidak mau dimarahi _abeoji-_ mu maka turutilah keinginannya." Ujarnya menjitak kepalaku.

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang sakit. "Jika dia ingin rangkingku masuk 5 besar, lakukanlah olehnya mudahkan baginya memanipulasi, membuat hal tak mungkin menjadi mungkin."

"Dasar kau ini, dibilangin malah ngeyel." Ujarnya sekali lagi menjitak kepalaku sebelum dia pergi.

"Bilang padanya suruh dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku, _OK_!" aku berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan pada Han _songsaengnim_.

Akhirnya pil tidurku pergi juga, jadi aku bisa menikmati sisa roko tadi sambil melihat anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain basket atau lainnya di lapangan sekolah. Aku mulai mengambil sisa roko di saku celana kiri yang tak diambil oleh guru Han dan sebuah korek yang aku taruh di sepatuku. Satu batang roko yang menempel di bibir mulaiku bakar dengan korek dan menikmati hisapan demi hisapan yang begitu nikmatku rasakan, dan aku pun keluarkan asap roko yang aku hisap itu yang ku bentuk menjadi bulatan-bulatan seperti donat dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku dari belakang membuyarkan lamunaku dan membuat aku kaget setengah mati karena hampir saja aku jatuh dari balkon seperti roko yang baru sajah setengahnya aku nikmati itu terjun bebas dari tanganku. Aku repleks tanganku kelabakan seperti burung yang akan jatuh, aku membalikan badan dan menemukan sesosok _yeoja_ yang menurutku cantik bukan main, dia teman sekelasku sekaligus juga orang yang aku sukai.

" _YAK_! Kau gila ya! Kau mau membunuhku? Huh!" bentakku, kata-kata itu tak terasa terlonar dari mulutku karena sangking kagetnya. Bukanya dia minta maaf atau terdiam seperti _yeoja_ kebanyakan karena telah membuat aku hampir mati, tapi dia malah memukul kepalaku sangat keras dan hampir membuatku tersungkur.

"KAU YANG GILA! Ngapai kamu ngeroko di lingkungan sekolah, di tempat terbuka lagi." Bentaknya lebih galak dariku.

"Tidak masalah bagiku terus-menerus melanggar peraturan sekolah, kamu kan tau siapa _abeoji-_ ku." Jelasku membela diri.

"Memangnya seberapa besar sih, kekuasaan _abeoji-_ mu di sekolah ini?"

"Ckckck kau benar-benar tidak tau? Atau kau pura-pura tidak tau?" sindirku pada Sulli yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Sulli sama sekali tidak menggubris namun dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis padaku, kami hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menyeretku.

***HARURU***

Sambil berpegangan tangan Sulli dan aku masuk ke dalam kelas, saat kami berdua baru saja masuk Tao sudah menyambut kami dengan tatapan sinis, mungkin dia cemburu karena dia merupakan sainganku dalam mendapatkan hati Sulli. Sulli melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Kutebarkan senyum meremehkan ketika kami saling berhadapan, tatapan mata Tao yang setajam Elang tidak membuat aku gentar sedikitpun untuk menghajarnya, sehingga semua mata di kelas tertuju pada kami berdua, mereka menerka-nerka apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya. Kami memang tidak akrab karena kami menyukai _yeoja_ yang sama dan sering berkelahi ketika kami berdekatan, begitu juga dengan saat ini kami rasa kami akan memulai pertandingan lanjutan kami lagi. Namun kedatangan kepala sekolah yang amat sangat _prefect_ itu tiba-tiba membuat keadaan yang tegang menjadi begitu normal, mereka semua bersikap sopan, pendiam dan rapi di tempat duduk masaing-masing.

Dia menghampiri kami berdua yang masih berdiri di depan kelas, dan tiba-tiba menjabat tangan Tao.

"Tao kudengar kamu menjadi juara satu perlombaan renang ditingkat nasional antar sekolah?" Kata kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum pada Tao dan _namja_ itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu hebat. Tidak seperti anak Bapa yang bisanya hanya diam saja," dia memuji Tao sesaat matanya melirik ke arahku yang masih terdiam di samping Tao. "Selamat ya. Bapa harap kamu mau makan malam bersama dengan Bapa untuk merayakan kemenanganmu karena telah membanggakan sekolah." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengelus bahu Tao.

" _Ne_ , _gamsahamnida_." Balas Tao mengangguk.

Kepala sekolah yang menurut semua orang _perfect_ itu tapi tidak bagiku, meningalkan kami, namu ketika dia baru sampai pintu kelas aku mencoba menghentikannya dengan berteriak.

"BISAKAH SAYA JUGA MAKAN MALAM DENGAN ANDA!? Wu _Gyojang_ yang terhormat."

Aku terus memandangnya hingga dia terdiam sejenak dan membalikan badanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau berprestasi? Sehingga mau makan malam dengan saya." Tanya dia menyinggungku.

Aku menghela napas sebelum membalasnya. "Oh, jadi saya harus punya prestasi jika mau makan malam dengana anda?―"

"Tunggu dulu saya rasa saya juga punya prestasi. Saya dijuluki pangeran tidur karena saya juara satu tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung." Lanjutku sambil cekikikan, dan membuat teman-teman yang lain juga ikut tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Maaf saya tidak ada waktu untuk orang bodoh dan malas seperti dirimu." Dia langsung pergi meninggalakan kami.

Sungguh benar-benar kejam perkataannya itu untuk seorang kepala sekolah yang mengatakan hal itu pada muridnya.

"WOW! Dasar bajingan kau gila ya?" ucap Luhan musuh bebuyutanku sambil melempariku gumpalan keretas.

"KAU YANG GILA!" balasku berjalan ke belakang menuju tempatnya dan meludahi dirinya.

Luhan mengusap pipinya yang terkena ludahku, memandang tangannya dengan jijik penuh air liurku. Terlihat dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras, matanya yang hampir keluar terus memandangiku.

"ANJING, DASAR KUNYUK!" teriaknya emosi seraya menonjok pipiku dengan kencang sehingga aku jatuh terdorong kebelakang. Aku memegang pipiku dan menahan rasa sakit yang sudah biasa aku rasakan. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan langsung meninju Luhan, tonjokanku yang tiba-tiba mengenai hidungnya dan langsung mengeluarkan darah.

"BANGSAT!" katanya setelah mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

Dia kembali menghajarku, kali ini perutku yang jadi sasaran empuknya begitu juga dengan aku yang tak mau diam saja ketika dia menghajarku. Aku balas hajar Luhan beberapa kali, kami pun benar-benar bertarung dan membuat keributan di dalam kelas, bahkan sampai murid dari kelas lain juga menoton kami di jendela. Tak ada yang menghentikan kami mereka semua haya diam saja menonton kami, seolah-olah kami ini tontonan tinju _fighting_ geratis yang bisa mereka tonton secara _live_. Sekilas aku melihat Sulli yang gemetar ketakutan melihatku yang bercocoran darah di wajah gantengku, perlahan dia mendekati kami yang sedang bertarung dia mencoba menghentikan pertarungan ini, namun ketika dia memegang tanganku tak teras aku membantingnya karena Luhan mau memukulku, akhirnya itu membuat dia terjatuh dan terbentur meja.

Saat kami asik bertarung Han _songsaengnim_ datang dan melerai kami yang sudah bercocoran darah, aku terpaksa mengikutinya ke ruang BK sebelum aku pergi aku melihat ke arah Sulli yang masih duduk terdiam. Aku menghampirinya mencoba untuk membangunkan dia namun Tao lebih dulu membangunkannya dan kemudian si _namja_ jelek itu memeluknya.

***HARURU***

Akhirnya aku dan Luhan dimarahi dan diperingati oleh guru Han dan guru BK, karena mereka sudah pusing dengan kelakuan kami yang selalu berkelahi, mereka memberi surat panggilan orang tua pada kami. Aku yakin _abeoji_ tidak akan datang kesekolah dia kan malu punya anak sepertiku yang bisanya hanya selalu berbuat onar saja, tak pernah satu perestasi pun yang aku torehkan selama aku berada di _High School_ ini. Acara pertemuan orang tua untuk antar kelas saja dia tidak sempetin datang apalagi pangilan orang tua yang anaknya dapat masalah.

***HARURU***

Sesampainya di rumah aku melihat _abeoji_ sedang duduk di sopa sambil membaca koran, dia berdir dan meletakan korannya setelah aku berada di depannya.

PLAK!

Tangannya menamparku dengan keras. "KAU BENAR-BENAR HEBAT YA! Apa sebenarnya mau mu? Apa kamu ingin mencemarkan nama baikku, lalu semua murid tahu kalau aku ini _abeoji_ mu." Bentaknya memarahiku, padahal aku belum memberikan surat panggilan orang tua padanya tapi dia sudah lebih dulu memarahiku benar-benar hebat _Abeoji_ ku ini.

Aku menyodorkan surat itu padanya namun dia malah meremas surat itu dan melemparnya pada mukaku.

"Hmmm bagus, berani-beraninya kamu memberikan surat ini padaku."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan perintah dari _sognsaengnim_."

"AKU SUDAH TAHU! Kamu ini bisanya hanya membuat onar saja."

"Oh iya, _Appa_ pasti tahu segalanya karena _App_ a penguasa di sekolahku."

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! Kamu benar-benar ingin semua temanmu dan guru-guru tahu kalau aku ini _Abeoji_ mu?" tanyanya bernada tingi.

" _YE_! memang itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin semua murid di sekolah tahu kalau aku ini anak kepala sekolah yang terhormat―" Jawabku yang tak mau kalah keras oleh suaranya.

Dia hanya terdiam melihatku dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Kenapa? Apakah _abeoji_ malu punya anak sepertiku." Lanjutku tanya balik.

"Iya. Lebih baik aku ketahuna mencabuli muridku, dibandingkan aku ketahuan bahwa aku ini _abeoji_ mu."

Aku hanya tersenyum tandan meremehkan, ternyata dia benar-benar tak menginginkanku terlahir kedunia ini sebagai anaknya, memang selama aku sekolah di _High School_ milik _abeoji_ dia merahasiakan hubungan kita berdua sebagai keluarga karena dia malu punya anak sepertiku. Dan aku juga tidak dipusingkan akan hali itu karena dengan begitu aku jadi bisa bebas. Dan untuk memuluskan agar rahasianya tidak terungkap dia selalu memilih guru Han sebagai walikelasku karena mereka berdua sepupuh.

 _Abeoji_ berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah dan aku menuju dapur karena kupikir aku lapar, disana aku lihat _ajumma_ wanita pauh baya yang selam ini mengurusku dari umur 8 tahun sampai sekarang ini terkejut melihat mukaku yang penuh memar dan bocok ditambah baju yang berantakan dan compang camping dia juga tadi pasti mendengar kalau aku beretengkar lagi dengan _abeoji_. Dia menangis saat melihat keadaanku tangannya gemetar ketika ingin memegang pipiku, aku menggenggam tangannya dan menempelkannya ke pipiku dia langsung memelukku mengelus rambut serta pungungku, saat itu tidak terasa air mataku menetes tanpa aku sadari sambil terus sedikit membungkukan badanku dipelukan _ajumma_ yang lebih pendek dariku. Aku merasakan pelukan hangat kasih sayang dari seorang _eomma_ yang menghawatirkan anaknya, meski dia memang bukan _eomma_ ku melainkan hanya seorang pembantu namun perhatian dan kasih sayangnya itu membuatku merasa dia itu _eomma_ ku.

Sementara wanita yang melahirkanku malah pergi meninggalkan aku dan _Abeoji_ diumurku yang masih belia, dia memilih tingal bersama suami barunya yang umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya. Sementara aku hidup bersama seorang _Abeoji_ yang tak pernah menginginkanku dan memperhatikanku bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali padaku walaupun aku tingal satu rumah dengannya, dia bisanya hanya membentak dan memarahiku dia selalu ingin aku menjalani hidup seperti apa yang dia perintahakan. Tapi aku menolaknya sehingga hidupku berantakan seperti anak berandalan yang tidak punya orang tua dan tidak berpendidikan.

" _Doryeonim_ kenapa, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya _ajumma_ khawatir sambil mengelus pipiku.

Aku hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala sambil berusaha tersenyum agar aku tidak menangis. Aku ingin menangis bukan karena aku sakit akibat berkelahi tadi aku menangis karena aku terharu sama perlakuan _ajumma_ yang begitu menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri.

" _Doryeonim_ _ajumma_ sudah masak yang banyak, makan dulu ya." Katanya sambil menuntunku menuju tempat makan.

Setelah merasa tenang aku pun makan dengan lahap walau agak sakit aku mengunyah tapi karena aku lapar aku memaksakan diri untuk makan. Aku makan sambil terus memandangi _ajumma_ yang masih memasak makanan ringan, aku benar-benar merasa senang.

Dan saat malam hari _ajumma_ dengan setia mengompresiku dan mengobati badanku yang luka, hingga akhirnya aku tidur nyenyak di bawah pengawasannya yang begitu perhatian dan menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri.

END

 _Huah ini karya pertamaku, aku harap kalian suka dan tidak bosan membacanya_ _J_ _huahahaha! Tapi OK juga kan?_

 _Please follow and favorite story and aurthor don't forget review ok!_

 _I love everyone bybybyyy_ _J_ _!_


End file.
